What If?
by NinjaAntelope
Summary: What if the Harry Potter Characters were in the Hunger Games? What if the wizarding world was ruled by a tyrant Dolores Umbridge? You'll find out...
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_

_Yes, yes, I know you guys want me to update They Lost Her but I've not been in the mood to write that yet... I promise that I will update today! PROMISE This story is about, What if the Harry Potter Characters were in the Hunger Games :O_

_Bye bye!_

_-Ninja Antelope_

* * *

Dolores' perspective

Dolores Umbridge sat in her pink Capitol office pondering the next games. The 50th Annual Hunger games of the wizarding world. The 50th annual games meant the next quarter quell. She felt a great feeling of excitement rush through her veins. Soon she would be announcing the quell to the rest of the wizarding world. She looked at her many pictures of cats covering the walls, she smiled and prepared for the ceremony. Head peackeeper, Cornelius Fudge, stepped into her office. "It is time to leave ma'am" he said and Dolores followed him out and into the pink helicopter waiting outside.

She slowly approached the podium set out for her and tapped the microphone. She opened the gold envelope marking the 25th quarter quell. She cleared her throat before reading what was written "As a reminder to the rebels that it was their choice of violence that started it all, the tributes are to be elected by their district" she placed the envelope back in the box and pulled out the new envelope that marked the 50th quarter quell. She carefully opened the envelope and read out the neat writing on the paper. "As a reminder to the rebels that two rebels died for every Capitol wizard, the districts will be required to send twice as many tributes" The crowd froze, obviously shocked by the announcement. The anthem blared and Dolores made her way back to the helicopter. 'It was their own fault the war was started' she thought to herself.

Harry's perspective

Harry stared at the screen as President Dolores Umbridge finished reading the announcement for the 50th quell. His best friend Ron Weasley looked equally shocked. His parents, James and Lily Potter, looked at each other, desperately hoping with all their might that Harry, or any of his friends wouldn't be reaped tomorrow. Hermione, who the boys didn't know was in the room, looked at the boys' faces and chirped with her usual attitude "Don't worry, there is less than a 1 in 1000 chance either of you will be picked tomorrow" Harry was instantly comforted by his friend's know-it-all charm. The two boys looked at each other and smirked at Hermione's words. A worried looking Arthur and Molly Weasley came into the room. "Have any of you seen Ginny? We can't seem to find her anywhere" Molly said and everyone in the room looked worried. "No" everyone said quietly. Harry got up "Me and Ron will go look for her" He said and walked towards the door. Ron got up, 'When did he agree to this?' He thought, but followed Harry anyway. The two boys walked out the door.

Ginny's perspective

Ginny had just finished watching the announcement and ran up to her room and shut the door. How could the Capitol be so cruel, double the tributes! She took out her wand "Silencio" she muttered and cast a silencing charm on the door so no one could hear her cry. She couldn't bear the thought that she, or any of her brothers or friends could be reaped. Especially Harry, she wouldn't be able to deal with losing him. His messy dark hair and emerald shining eyes, she loved everything about him. Ron was definitely irritating, but she wouldn't be able to lose him either. She was closest to him out of all of her brothers.

"Ginny?" She heard a voice call. "GINNY?!" Another voice yelled. That was definitely Ron. Her parents had probably sent them to look for her. She wasn't going to come out until she had calmed down. She went to her adjoining bathroom, splashed her face with water and used a spell to fix her hair. She opened her door to see a rather pale looking Ron and Harry. "Yes, darling brother" she said sarcastically  
"Where were you?" He said, ignoring her remark "Mum was going crazy!"  
"Um, In my room" she replied  
"For two hours?" He said  
"Yes, why not?" She said and moved her gaze to Harry "Did Mum send you?" She asked  
"No," Ron replied "Harry suggested looking for you"  
"Coolio" she said, trying to hide her amazement that Harry would actually want to look for her.  
"We should probably go downstairs" Harry said and the two teens followed as Harry walked down.

They were safe from the reaping, she hoped. Only time would tell


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note**_

_Hey all, Sorry I havent updated in a while (facepalm) i got distracted alot..._

_-NA_

* * *

Harry perspective

Harry slowly got out of bed, today was reaping day. He sighed and walked downstairs. He saw his teary eyed parents in the living room and sat down next to them. Lily put her arm around Harry. Usually he would object to this gesture and move away, but he knew what this day brought for them and stayed still. There was only a matter of hours before they all had to be roped off in the square to pick the children for the games. Harry sat thinking that this could possibly be the last time he'll ever see his parents, he pushed those thoughts from his mind.

Green flames erupted from the fireplace, and soon after, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Ginny, Ron, amd Hermione appeared out of the flames. Ginny looked at Harry and their eyes locked for a moment, then she shyly looked away. The group always spent this morning together, you could either spend these tense hours alone feeling miserable or with loyal friends hoping with all your might that you won't be reaped. Soon, the time they'd been dreading had arrived. The pale-faced group made their way to the square. They registered and made their way to the marked areas.

Draco perspective

Draco Malfoy sat in his chamber. 'The games are just a pathetic waste of Capitol funds' he thought 'The only benefit is getting rid of filthy mudbloods and blood traitors' His best friend, Markus Potter, walked into his room. Draco and Markus have been best friends all their lives. They grew up together, trained together, and now have become two of the best dark wizards in all time. "You ready?" He asked  
"Yeah" Draco replied. They weren't scared by the reapings, they were never going to get picked, not while Lucius Malfoy was still in charge of Slytherin. The two made their way to the town square, 'Why do we have to attend if father is assuring we won't get picked' Draco thought. They arrived, registered and got into the marked areas.

Hermione perspective

Hermione Granger stood with her shaking friends in the square. No matter how many times she told them the statistics, they still were as scared as ever. There must be at least 2000 names in each bowl, and they were only a couple of them. Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, taps the microphone to get the crowd's attention. "Good afternoon." She said "Today, we must pick the tributes for the 50th annual Hunger Games. As this year's quell states, we must give twice the number of tributes." She waved her wand above the two bowls, this would decide which gender was to be picked first. The left bowl lit up, this indicated that the male tributes would be picked first. She found Harry and Ron across the square and looked at them reassuringly. Professor McGonagall tapped the bowl with her wand. Red and gold flames erupted from the bowl and a slip of paper shot out. She picked up the paper, and read it and slowly read it out. "Harry Potter" the colour drained from Hermione's face, she looked around to spot her friends in the crowd. Their faces had paled considerably. Harry stepped out of the crowd and made his way to the stage. His hands were shaking, I've never seen him so scared. "Now for our second male tribute" McGonagall said. She once again tapped the left bowl, red and gold flames shot out of the bowl. Another slip of paper came out. Professor McGonagall read out the paper "Ronald Weasley" What? The bowl must be jinxed, no. It's probably just a terrible coincidence. Hermione watched as a ghostly pale Ron walked up to the stage. He looked over at Harry and the two boys managed a forced smile. I wonder what they're thinking. "Okay, there we have our male tributes. Now for the female" she tapped the right bowl with her wand, the same red and gold flames appeared. A third slip of paper came out. McGonagall read out the name "Hermione Granger" I froze. I slowly made my way up to the stage to join a shaky Ron and Harry. "Now for the second female tribute" McGonagall tapped the bowl and a slip of paper appeared. "Ginevra Weasley" Okay, this bowl is definitely jinxed. There's nothing we can do about it. "Ginny!" A very pale Ron managed to squeak. Ginny joined us on the stage. She looked at Harry, he looked back, then she made her way to her place next to me. Why would someone jinx the bowl... We need to find out. As we all make our way off the stage, I see a hooded figure smirking in the corner of my eye. I turn my head and he's gone


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note**_

_Here is the long awaited chapter! WARNING: Major cliffhanger -evil face- Sowwy, just had to so it XD Promise I'll update more frequently next time ;) _

_Maybe even another one today if people review! I LOVE YOUR FEEDBACK!_

_Well, Bye and enjoy the chapter_

_-NA_

* * *

Markus Perspective

_Those pathetic Gryffindors, don't know what hit them,_ Markus smirked and walked to his place next to Draco. Draco noticed the triumphant grin on his face "Did you do it?" He asked Markus,  
"Yup" he replied calmly, the two Slytherins had planned to jinx the Gryiffindor reaping bowl so those pathetic nobodys would get reaped and see the painful deaths that they deserve. Now, they would get reaped and continue their plan in the Games. The boys shared disgusted looks as a pink-wearing Dolores Umbridge walked to the podium. The head of Slytherin, Severus Snape, never attended the reapings. No one knows why. "I don't understand how the Ministry can just sit back and watch as someone like _that_ takes over" Markus hissed. Umbridge tapped the microphone "Happy Hunger Games everyone!" She said in her normal chirpy way. Draco rolled his eyes mouthing the words, making Markus laugh quietly. "Now is the time to choose our tributes!" She pulled out her wand and tapped the bowl containing the male tributes. The boys knew that their names would shoot out of the green and silver flames. Umbridge grabbed the paper and slowly read the name, "Draco Malfoy" Markus patted Draco on the back "See you soon" he said quietly. He would be joining Draco soon. Umbridge once again tapped the bowl with her wand, another name erupted from the flames. "Markus Potter" she read out and he made his way to join Draco. Two other Slytherin girls they didn't know joined them on the stage, they would be gone in the bloodbath, he thought. They all made their way off the stage. Phase one of their plan completed.

**+*-Timeskip, the day before the games-*+**

Ginny Perspective

The four teens all sat in Harry's bedroom, wondering what the arena would be like. Harry was spending his time inventing new hexes to use in the arena and teaching them to the others. With help from Hermione's textbooks, they had all learnt how to create a full body shield. The shield would protect against anything except the Unforgivables. They would all be in the Games tomorrow and in a matter of weeks, they may all be dead. Ginny shuddered at the thought, she couldn't bear to lose her friends. The four spent as much time as possible together before the Games, all could change in the next 24 hours.

* * *

The next morning, Professor McGonagall came knocking on their door, the four had somehow all fallen asleep in Harry's room, McGonagall cleared her throat, they sleepily got up "You four are wanted down in Remake" the teens shared worried looks, this would be the last time they would see each other until they were in the arena. McGonagall looked at them "I'll give you a minute" she said and walked out of the room. As soon as she was outside, the four ran and hugged each other, this was it.

* * *

Ginny frowned at the outfit in front of her._ Pink_. Out of all colours. All the tributes had to wear the same clothes for the games, this year it was a very alarming pink one wetsuit. Ginny imagined Ron wearing a pink wetsuit, she laughed, what a terrible sight. She tied up her hair and then made her way to the launch room, making sure she had her wand with her, the only outside object allowed in the arena.

* * *

The metal plate under her feet slowly rose up, she started to get a glimpse of the arena,_ Oh no. This won't end well._

The 60 second countdown began.

Ten seconds left

_Breathe_

Nine

_Calm Down_

Eight

_Breathe_

Seven

_Calm Down_

Six

_Breathe_

Five

_Panic_

Four

_Panic_

Three_..._

Two...

One...

_Chaos_

* * *

_**Tooldd youuu! Well, Read and Review! If I get 5-10 reviews today I will update again tonight! :)**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note**_

_Well, here is the next chapter. Don't Kill meee... I know i haven't updated in a while..._

_Byeez_

_-NA_

* * *

**Harry Perspective**

* * *

Jets of light flew around the arena. Harry quickly dodged the ones coming towards him. He looked around to see if he could spot any of his friends, they were nowhere to be seen. To get to the safety of the forest, Harry would need to swim through a large stretch of water, at the same time as avoiding the many Crucios and hexes being sent his way. Knowing the Gamemakers, these seemingly harmless waters are probably full of bloodthirsty mer-people and other creatures. Harry's suspicions soon were proved right as a bloodstained Ravenclaw girl floated up to the surface of the water.

BOOM

A cannon went off signaling the death of a tribute, the girl from Ravenclaw. All this time, Harry had still not moved from his metal plate, in fear of what was in the water. Three angry mer-people started circling round the plate. "You coming yet Potter?" They hissed. Harry decided that he wasn't going to stay on the plate for any longer. Harry jumped as far away as he could, to avoid the mer-people, and then swam as fast as his legs could take him. He had nearly reached the forest when one of the mer-people grabbed his leg "Not so fast are you Potter?" It hissed, its long, razor sharp nails digging into his leg. Harry struggled but all this seemed to do was make the creature tighten its grip. Blood was soaking the leg of his pink wetsuit. The creature let out an ear piercing cry, calling the other mer-people, he thought. This was it, the end of him. He was becoming weaker and weaker. Out of nowhere, a jet of white light shot out and hit the beast straight in the chest. Harry looked up to see the face of the spell caster, he saw a flash of the familiar long, red hair. "Ginny?" He croaked. Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the water.  
"Come on, we have to get into the forest." She said quietly and helped him up.  
Harry winced as he saw the state of his leg, Ginny was too occupied in finding shelter to notice. She half dragged him into the forest. They stopped at a huge rock. Ginny tapped her wand on the rock and it opened up into a huge cave. They walked inside. "Hermione? Ron?" Ginny shouted. She was completely unaware of what had occurred less than half an hour ago.

* * *

**Draco Perspective**

* * *

Draco and Markus had easily made their way through the first obstacle. "You ready to begin phase two?" Draco asked, an evil glint beginning in his eye.  
"Yup!" Markus replied. Soon the pathetic Gryffindors would be dealt with, just the way the Dark Lord wanted. The two boys had easily bugged the scatterbrain Ron Weasley with a tracking device that showed their precise location, "This is gonna be a piece of cake." Draco said, "They won't know what hit them" He smirked They soon reached the rock that the tracker led them to.  
"Finite Incantatem" Draco muttered, tapping his wand on the rock, it soon opened up into a cave,  
Beside him, Markus muttered "Lumos" and his wand tip lit up.  
"I'm casting the spell" Draco stated "That's what father wanted.  
"Whatever Malfoy" Markus muttered before entering the cave behind Draco. Draco slowly approached the centre of the cave. Ron was lying on the floor of the cave sleeping, beside Hermionie. What ignorance, anyone in their right mind would have someone stay awake to keep watch. The two crept up to their still forms. Draco remembered what the Dark Lord had told them, "Don't kill them straight away, make it as painful as possible first" That was what he was going to do. Draco raised his wand "Filthy blood traitor" he muttered. "Crucio" The red light shot out of his wand and hit the sleeping Weasley in the chest. This woke Hermione. "What-?" She mumbled, in her sleep filled state "Ron!" She yelled seeing the flailing boy being hit for the second time by Draco's curse. She raised her wand to Draco. "Expelliarmus" Markus effortlessly casted and disarmed the girl.  
"Good. You're up to watch" He remarked. There was nothing she could do, pathetic Gryffindor.  
"Avada Kedavra" Draco hissed and the Weasley boy paled as the life left him.  
"NO!" Hermionie yelled as she saw the dead boy lying on the ground.  
"Oh shut up mudblood, you're next" Markus sneered. "Crucio" he muttered showing no remorse for the broken girl. He watched as she flailed around. He finally lifted the spell. "Let's go" Draco said to Markus "She's as good as dead, let's leave her to watch her dead _boyfriend_" They turned around and left. They just about saw in the corner of their eyes, Granger swallowing the berries that ended her life. Two cannons went off, their jobs were done, for now.


End file.
